


One Small Detail

by arachnidsGrip



Series: A Darker Path [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsGrip/pseuds/arachnidsGrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until this point, Sasuke had forgotten one thing he was sure of about his brother; one insignificant, tiny detail that could make all the difference if he knew how to use it.</p><p>Itachi wanted an avenger to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Detail

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at about 11 at night in the Uchiha Compound, a few months before Sasuke graduated from the Ninja Academy.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if this should be rated T or M, but I thought T so that's what I went with.

Sasuke Uchiha sat, silent, next to the still lake. He stared into space, accompanied only by creatures that roamed the night and his own swirling thoughts.

A leaf slowly fell, gracefully drifting through the air until it settled on the surface of the water. Sasuke watched the ripples moving across the previously smooth lake's surface, though watching the leaf and its effect on the water was only something to occupy his eyes with while his thoughts drifted so unlike the leaf had.

His brother's emotionless face was all he could see, thoughts of revenge plaguing his mind. He imagined ways to make his brother suffer, crushing his limbs one by one before finally putting him out of his misery, or immobilising him and dropping him head first into raging flames, or, his current favorite, destroying anything else his brother cared for before his eyes then slitting his throat. He darted from one idea to another, thinking of more and more ways to make that bastard pay, before a much simpler idea occured to him.

Until this point, Sasuke had forgotten one thing he was sure of about his brother; one insignificant, tiny detail that could make all the difference if he knew how to use it.

Itachi wanted an avenger to kill him.

Sasuke thought of how his brother had manipulated him, turning him from the adoring little brother into the hate-filled avenger Itachi needed. For Itachi to die by an avenger's hand, he needed the avenger, right? Sasuke pondered topics of that mold as he searched for what he needed. His black eyes darted around, finally resting on something that suited his purpose.

Sasuke soon stood by the lake once more, a seemingly insignificant glass of water in his hand, looking at the lake that sat still once more. He then took a small sip of the water, then gulped it, only aware of the poison in the water because he'd added it himself.

As he felt the poison beginning to take effect, the hurricane of his thoughts slowed until only one remained. Then Sasuke finally broke the silence that had plagued the Uchiha Compound, stating his last thought aloud. And though it seemed a bit crude when it was compared to the gravity of the situation, it was said with such a sense of finality and victory that no creature could doubt that Sasuke Uchiha meant what he said.

And, crude as it was, with that sense of finality and victory, that confidence that _he had won_ , Sasuke started to fall and said the last thing he would ever say:

"Itachi can go suck it."

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than I meant it to be, but it'll do.  
> Also, me making that last part so crude was my way of emphasizing it.


End file.
